Le chant du dieu chouette
by Einyora
Summary: Iwaizumi revient comme chaque été passer ses vacances chez ses cousins, mais lorsqu'un secret vieux de dix ans se dévoile, il faut accepter que ce que l'on a toujours cru immuable ne l'est finalement pas tellement. Surtout lorsque ce secret inclut Oikawa.


Hello !

Bon, j'avoue que je suis assez stressée de présenter cette fic, il faut dire que ça fait un moment que je planche dessus. Bref, une petite introduction qui ne révèle pas grand-chose pour le moment, si ce n'est que quatre personnages sont dévoilés. Qui sont donc le l'oiseau (big indice, c'est le dieu chouette du titre), le jeune chasseur, le garçon et celui qu'il fuit ? Dix points pour gryffondor pour celui qui devine. (Bon, moi ça me parait évident... Mais je n'ai pas le plus objectif des pdv alors bon...)

La chanson/poème du début ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction qui provient d'un recueil écrit par Chiri Yukie, et pour ainsi dire c'est une plaie à traduire. Les poèmes obéissent à des règles que je ne maîtrise pas vraiment, donc autant dire que j'ai massacré le phrasé des vers pour que ce soit au moins compréhensible.

L'histoire est profondément ancrée dans la culture japonaise, avec les yokais et autres créatures du folklore nippon, j'essaierai d'être au maximum précise et surtout de ne pas faire d'erreurs.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **—The Song the Owl God Himself Sang est de Chiri Yukie**

– Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas, on dit merci à Haruichi Furudate !

–enfin, l'univers de la fic est un univers alternatif tiré du Yokai AU de Lissa sur tumblr (lien dans ma bio), merci à elle de me laisser m'amuser sur son univers. Je vous invite à aller lire le comics, c'est franchement bien fait et vraiment prenant ! La fic suit majoritairement le fil rouge de son AU, mais ça divergera également. (Quelqu'un a dit fanfic de la fanfic ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le Chant que le dieu chouette chantait lui-même.**_

 _ **(Il y a quelques milliers d'années)**_

Sur le rivage, des enfants jouent avec les flèches de leurs petits arcs.

 **« Des gouttelettes d'argent tombent tombent tout autour de moi,**

 **Des gouttelettes d'or tombent tombent tout autour de moi. »**

Je chante.

Alors que je passe au-dessus des enfants qui courent sous moi,

Ils disent ceci :

 **« Un bel oiseau ! un oiseau divin !**

 **Maintenant, tire sur cet oiseau,**

 **Celui qui tire lui, qui l'atteint le premier**

 **Est un vrai brave, un vrai héros ».**

Ainsi le proverbe,

Les enfants des pauvres devenus riches fixent à leurs petits arcs d'or,

Des petites flèches d'argent pour me tirer dessus,

Je laisse passer les fléchettes dorées sous mes ailes.

Parmi eux, parmi les enfants,

Un autre porte un petit arc simple et des petites flèches simples

Il se mêle avec la foule.

Je contemple l'enfant qui me semble bien pauvre,

Tout comme ses vêtements le sont aussi.

Pourtant, un regard attentif à ses yeux révèle qu'il est le fruit d'une personne digne,

Un oiseau d'une autre plume,

Il se fond avec les autres.

Avec son petit arc, il fixe une petite flèche et me tire dessus.

Alors les enfants fortunés rient, ils disent.

 **« Oh que c'est ridicule**

 **Un enfant pauvre,**

 **Cet oiseau, l'oiseau divin**

 **Ne prends même pas nos flèches d'or,**

 **Une comme la tienne, petit pauvre, avec ta flèche de bois pourri,**

 **Il la prendra surement !**

 **Cet oiseau, l'oiseau divin »**

Ainsi dit, ils tapent et frappent l'enfant pauvre.

Ils ne remarquent pas un seul instant, que l'enfant me vise.

Regardant sa détermination, je fus pris de pitié.

 **« Des gouttelettes d'argent tombent tombent autour de moi,**

 **Des gouttelettes d'or tombent tombent tout autour de moi. »**

Je chante lentement dans l'immensité du ciel.

Je fis un grand cercle.

L'enfant pauvre, un pied devant, l'autre derrière,

Serrant les dents, arme son bras et laisse filer.

La fléchette vole lentement vers moi,

Je tends ma main et prends cette petite flèche.

Tournoyant encore et encore,

Je suis poussé vers le bas, aider par le sifflement du vent.

Alors, les enfants courent

La poussière tournoie comme une tempête de sable sous leurs pas précipités.

Au moment où je touche le sol,

L'enfant pauvre se presse vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Les enfants des pauvres devenus riches bondissent vers lui.

Ils crachent vingt fois leur haine, trente fois,

Poussant et en battant l'enfant pauvre :

 **« Un enfant détestable, l'enfant d'un pauvre.**

 **Tu nous as volé ce que nous avons essayé de faire en premier ! »**

Alors qu'ils parlent, l'enfant pauvre me couvre avec son corps,

Me tenant fermement sous son ventre.

Après avoir essayé encore et encore,

Il parvient à se glisser hors de la foule.

Il court.

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui**

Je courrais, je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Comment … Merde. C'était dix ans de certitudes qui s'effondraient là. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire, juste. Je devais courir, encore et encore, et ne pas me souvenir, ne surtout pas laisser ma mémoire se rappeler à moi sinon je savais, oh que oui je le savais, que je ne pourrais pas me retenir d'y retourner. Mais merde, j'avais beau descendre ces marches à toute allure, je ne pouvais que nous voir assis là, dans ce renfoncement alors que nous avions douze ans, ou encore ici, entre ces deux fanions alors qu'il me montrait son masque en forme d'alien dont il était si fier.

Arrivé en bas, je m'écroulais.

Je pouvais juste pas l'oublier, autant s'arracher un bout d'âme.

 _Bordel_.

* * *

A bientôt


End file.
